Gravity Altering Seal
This is a sealing technique that demonstrated the sheer power of fūinjutsu; being able to manipulate the gravity in a small zone around a certain target. To apply such one must preform the given hand signs as the kanji for gravity; 重力 and the kanji for bending; 曲げ appear respectively on each palm. The user would then either apply both hands on the intended target, or slam them into the ground to transfer its effects. The two separate kanji from the user's palms would begin to dispel its formula in black writing; the two fusing together to properly formulate and expel the gravity bending properties the seal is composed of, once release. The user may either transfer the contents onto the victim physically, being able to apply the seal upon contact of both palms. As per slamming both palms onto the ground the intended target must have to be either distracted or subdued enough to allow themselves to fall victim to such trap. The formula would spread from the user's palms onto the ground; traveling toward the intended target, being that they are no more than 50 ft away. Once reaching the target the formula would spread in a circle; forming a diameter of 10 feet; encasing them. Depending on how it is applied the effects would be the same once chakra is applied and the seal is active. Effects Upon activation of the seal grants the manipulation of gravity; allowing for the amplification and repress the gravitational pull on the tagged victim. If the seal was directly placed onto the target, then such victim will actively be effected as per how much chakra is put into the seal. Such as per causing the formula to form spread towards the target, causes a barrier to emit from the seal; entrapping the victim within the 10 ft area while the seal's effects take place. Zero Gravity Mode Once active the victim would be lifted off the ground and suspended. Though, they will not have control of such suspension as their body no longer owns its gravitational pull towards the earth. They would be engulfed in a zone of no gravity; suspending them aimlessly in the air as their attempts to move would only cause them to spin in circles, floating of course. One may kick off the ground and attempt to 'soar' into the sky only to have their momentum stopped as they would still seemingly float uncontrollably. Such allows for the victim to become prone to incoming attacks as their attackers would not be in such state; giving them the edge of the regular gravitational pull the earth consists off. The fact that the victim no longer has a gravitational pull towards the earths, means they no longer can remain rested and cannot 'swim' through the air. Condensed Mode Once active the victim would nearly force anything underneath them to crumble and break as their body is pulled deep to the core of the earth; the gravitational pull increasing violently. Such would cause them to feel almost glued to the earth as extreme forces seem to be weighing them down. Dependent on how much chakra is applied physical effects could be shown; akin to the snapping of bones as they are sucked towards the ground due to the intense force. Such is mostly used to restrain the victim from escaping; by literally weighing them down with the forces of gravity. Movement is possible for the victim though would require strength to go against the powerful attraction the gravity pulls; making movements rather slow. This allows for the victim to be prone to attacks as their reaction time as well as over all movements are restricted to properly retaliate. Making such a perfect setup for a sure hit attack.